The present invention comprises a new Verbena, botanically known as Verbena×hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘VEAZ0009’.
‘VEAZ0009’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has tri-colored flowers that are white, red and red-purple, medium green foliage, medium sized creeping and trailing plant habit with moderate branching.
‘VEAZ0009’ originated from an open pollinated hybridization made in August 2007 in a controlled breeding environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. The female parent was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated ‘K0400-5’ having uniform purple colored flowers with an eye in the center and a less vigorous growth habit.
The male parent of ‘VEAZ0009’ is unknown.
The resultant seed was sown in February 2008. ‘VEAZ0009’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open pollination in August 2008 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘VEAZ0009’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in August 2008 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.